


One Step at a Time

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby brothers are supposed to be fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous prompted:** Daisy is trying to teach/talk Aiden into walking so she would have someone to play tag with.

Daisy lays on the floor and watches as Aiden pushes a toy train back and forth, back and forth, making noises that are  _not_  train noises but he doesn’t listen when she tells him that. He doesn’t even really talk, just babbles and keeps calling both dad and daddy “da-da."

He calls her “see," and Daisy tries to tell him how to say her name but he just shouts it louder at her until dad tells her to stop aggravating the baby.

"Baby brothers are supposed to be fun," she whines against the rug, but Aiden just looks up, blinking his brown eyes at her curiously, before continuing to push the train back and forth. It doesn’t even  _look_  fun.

"Aide. Aiden. Aide Aide Aide Aide  _Aide_."

"Daisy, leave your brother alone!"

"I’m not doing anything!"

She pouts. She’s not  _doing_  anything.

"Aide."

Finally he looks up at her, picking the train up and chewing on it.

"No, stop it, dad doesn’t like it when you put that in your mouth." She grabs the train but he grips it tighter and she sighs, giving up.

“ _Dad!_  Aiden is chewing on his train again!" At least she won’t get in trouble for  _letting_ him.

Kurt bustles quickly into the living room, stooping down and wresting the train from Aiden’s mouth. He immediately starts crying.

"Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, but you can’t chew on this, sweetie, it’s not for chewing on."

Daisy watches from the floor, eyes large, and she sighs again. Dad used to do that with  _her_. She almost starts crying, but she knows it will only upset dad.

"Daisy, can you keep an eye on him until your daddy gets back?"

Daisy sits up and nods, and Kurt presses a kiss to her hair in thanks, murmuring an “I love you." She smiles.

Aiden looks after him and immediately begins crawling towards the kitchen, so Daisy quickly hops to her feet and wraps her arms around his middle.

"No, Aide, we have to stay here."

"Da-da," he babbles in a whine and Daisy sighs.

"No, no, dad is making dinner. Let’s stay here and play. We can play tag!"

Aiden is still trying to escape her arms, so she heaves him up by his belly and begins to drag him backwards. He starts laughing immediately and Daisy smiles.

"Here, I know you can stand up with the couch. So do it."

She waits, but Aiden stays slumped in her arms.

"Come on." She heaves him up, holding him until he’s clutching at the couch’s fabric and staring at her.

"Okay. Okay. Now chase me." Daisy jumps to her feet, runs towards the stairs, and then stops. Aiden just stares after her.

"Come on, Aide. Chase me!"

He stares some more. She huffs, walking back over.

"Walk." She demands, crossing her arms, but he just begins inching slowly to one side. She remembers her daddies doing it, how they would stand and coo at him and he would stare at them, too.

"Aide," she coos herself, stepping back. He looks at her curiously. “Come here. Come give sissy a hug."

"See!" He calls and Daisy nods.

"Come give See a hug, come on." She opens her arms, taking a few steps forward until her fingertips aren’t far from him. He moves and she holds her breath, watching with wide eyes as one of his arms moves from the couch. “Come on Aide, come on."

He looks at her and she smiles.

"See!" He says again, flapping his arm at her, and she giggles.

"Give See a hug?"

"See!"

His other arm moves away. He takes one wobbly step before he’s falling towards her, and she hurries forward to catch him. She’s giggling hysterically, holding him as he balls his tiny fists in her dress.

"Dad! Dad!"

"What? What happened?" He rushes into the room, looking frantic, and staring at them both where they’re on the floor.

"Aide took a step! He stepped towards me!" Daisy grins excitedly, and Kurt’s hands flutter at his mouth before he’s stooping down next to them, grabbing them both in a hug.

"Da-da!"

Kurt kisses Aide’s curls and then Daisy’s forehead.

"Good job, honey. Good job."


End file.
